


Thank you all for coming out

by AhaMarimbas



Series: Drarropoly Game entries [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Discussions of sex, Established Relationship, First Time, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Magical Immunology, Ministry of Magic Charity Gala, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry gives a speech.





	Thank you all for coming out

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to roomnumber156 for helping me revise and edit this!
> 
> The Harry Potter universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just helped Harry write his speech.
> 
> Written for the Drarropoly challenge. Prompt was: Drarry + First time, word count 69-690.

  


  


"Thank you all for coming out today," Harry started, smiling at the guests seated around the Ministry Charity Gala. He hadn't been expecting so many people but was glad for the support.

  


"To start, I want to tell you a story. My lawyers insisted that I warn you all; it's a fairly explicit story." 

  


He paused at the whispers that started rippling through the crowd. Summoning his Gryffindor courage, he continued.

  


"This is a story that will resonate with many, if not all of you. It’s the story of teenage love that blossomed in my final year at Hogwarts. I fell for a classmate of mine, who remains to this day the most beautiful man I've ever seen." 

  


There was more whispering at this, and the reporters on the edge of the crowd were scribbling furiously in their notebooks. There had been many rumours that Harry wasn't straight, but this was the first time he had ever confirmed his romantic interest in a man to the public. He longed to look up at the silvery blond head hovering on the edge of the crowd but didn't dare for fear of getting distracted. Instead, he continued speaking.

  


"He was kind and gentle, but also confident and experienced. I, on the other hand, hadn't even had my first kiss. He soon changed that, and our relationship quickly grew stronger and stronger. We soon decided we were ready for the next step. I still remember the feeling of him laying me down on his bed, kissing away my nerves, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. His hands felt like electricity on my skin. It was exciting and tender, and warm, and messy. I remember fumbling the bottle of lube and spilling half of it all over the bed." The crowd chuckled good-naturedly, the same way Draco had when Harry had drenched his silk sheets with the expensive oil.

  


"I had many thoughts that night. They ranged from ‘Oh, Merlin, it's not going to fit,’ to ‘Oh, Merlin, it feels so full,’ to ‘Oh, Merlin, harder, and when I finally stopped sullying the good name of Merlin, I realised that I was safe in the arms of someone I trust and that nothing could hurt me anymore.” He took another deep breath, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much.

  


"How wrong I was. A week later, I was in the infirmary, thinking I just had a simple cold and that after a dose of pepper-up, I could go back to my planned make out session by the lake. Instead, I found myself being sat down by the matron, who went on to explain that I had contracted a sexually transmitted infection: Wizarding Immunodeficiency Virus. For those of you who are familiar with the muggle world, there is a non-magical equivalent called HIV." A handful of people gasped and Harry wasn’t surprised -- muggles had made much more progress in educating their public on the topic than wizards had.

  


"I'm lucky that I caught it early. St. Mungo's was able to put me on a strict potions regimen and because of that, I can live a mostly normal life. But some people have it for years before they’re diagnosed. By then, they can infect multiple partners, and that's how this infection spreads. The longer WIV goes untreated, the more likely it will develop into AIDS which, despite being so unheard of, kills hundreds of witches and wizards a year. So, today I'd like to announce the creation of the Potter Foundation for WIV Research and Education. We'll be working with Hogwarts to provide accurate sex education to students and with St. Mungos to research treatments and cures for more advanced cases. We also hope to work with the Ministry to promote awareness and public education. But to do all that, we need your support. Donate, volunteer, or just take 10 minutes to educate your family on the importance of protection spells and regular check-ups. Don't leave our community vulnerable."

  


Harry finally dared to look up and found bright grey eyes beaming at him. He smiled back. He'd done well. "Thank you all for coming out today."


End file.
